


Escape

by kingdeanx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cougars, Fluff, Goofy Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Saving sam from a cougar
Relationships: Sam Winchester x you, sam winchester x male reader
Kudos: 2





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little short but i needed this 💖

_____________________________________________You had been watching sam from afar, seeing if anything led to...something. You had watched the way sam stood, he looked so awkward, uncomfortable, she was a rather old(er) woman, so you couldn’t blame him. 

Patting Dean’s shoulder you both look over to him, the woman smiling, giggling at everything he said, you both rolled your eyes, waiting for sam to hurry up with his little chat. 

You had kept watching in hopes you could all finally leave this place, you were bored out of your mind, you had the information you needed. 

Sam turned you, trying to motion you over. Pointing to yourself you mouthed “me?” He gave you a quick nod, immediately smiling at the women again before she could notice. 

Walking over in a playful manner you linked you arm with sam, “hey sammy” sam was cut off by a kiss to the lips, his face gaining slight blush as the smile from the woman’s face vanished. 

“Hey sweetheart” you heard sam say, both of you looked at eachother, it was your first kiss...ever, but you couldn’t allow this woman to gain your crush. 

She scowled at you, before turning back to sam, “well, i heard woman age like fine wine, or cheese” sam gave her an awkward smile, “im lactose intolerant”. 

You had to keep the giggle back, hearing dean clean the air with his cough. “I-i think it’s time to go” you heard the laughs leave dean as he made his way outside.

“You know...maybe if you found someone...closer to your age it would work out, he’s taken, I’d suggest looking else where”. 

She pulled a serious face, a look of defeat and embarrassment on her face. Sam could only smirk, knowing that kiss wasn’t to just “help” him...you loved him, he could see the jealousy in your eyes. 

She turned the otherway, both of you walking out the door. Before you could enter baby sam stopped you. His hand on your shoulder, “do you love me?” You rolled your eyes. 

Catching sam of guard with a kiss, his eyes closed as his eyebrows raised, sam kissing you back, his large hands securing your head in place. 

“Thats my boy” dean whispered to himself, both of you finally kissing. You waves to the cougar in the window, her scowl evident as sam did the same, both of you laughing as you entered the impala, rather sitting in the front, sam decided to sit next to you. 

Hand in hand... 

(Okay this turned out way more fluffier then expected lmao 😘)


End file.
